Wii Tennis
by awintea
Summary: eijiryo // Ryoma goes to Eiji's house to play Wii Tennis // oneshot.


Wii Tennis

I got this idea when I heard my sister yelling 'HA! FIFTEEN-LOVE!' And yes, my mind works in strange ways. Simply crack.

Nope, don't own PoT, and never ever will.

x Wii Tennis x Request was a simple EijiRyo fic.

'Ne! Ochibi!' A loud voice was heard in the receiver.

'... Eiji-sempai, why are you calling me?' Echizen Ryoma held the phone a little ways away, as to keep his eardrums from popping.

'Didn't you miss me?' Kikumaru Eiji's voice was still exuberant.

'No,' was the blunt reply.

'Wah! Ochibi, you're mean!' As Eiji said this, Ryoma could almost imagine the pout emerging on Eiji's face.

'It's a weekend, and it's five in the morning,' Ryoma said bluntly.

'You're not an early riser?' Eiji seemed honestly surprised, and if Ryoma could have, he would have hit him hard.

'If I was, would I be late for tennis tournaments all the time?'

'Anyway, come over to my house! I wanna show you something!'

Ryoma was about to protest, but then Eiji added, 'Pretty please, Ryoma?'

'...Fine, fine.'

'YAY!'

Ryoma knew he was going to regret it later.

x

Eiji opened the door ecstatically. 'OCHIBI! You came!'

Ryoma glared. 'You could have at least _told me your address_ before hanging up.'

'Why didn't you call me back?'

'You've never told me your phone number, Eiji-sempai.'

Eiji laughed. 'You're the first one here! Nobody else has shown up yet!'

Ryoma paused while taking off his shoes. 'Nobody else?'

'Yup!' Eiji said cheerfully. 'I invited the whole tennis team?'

Ryoma nodded silently, and then tried to think of something else to say. 'What is there to play?' Ryoma asked, curious in spite of himself.

Eiji replied in a rather cryptic fashion, 'Tennis, ochibi. Tennis.'

x

What they were playing was certainly not tennis. It was... a bit embarrassing, and Ryoma could not bear to call the atrocity of a game _tennis_.

Ryoma swung the Wiimote lightly, making the virtual tennis ball fly over the virtual net to Eiji's Mii.

Eiji hit it back and Ryoma's Mii ran up to the net. Ryoma swung his Wiimote back, and hit his signature Drive B.

Or at least, he tried to. Instead of the usual two bounces in the court, the virtual tennis ball simply flew to the side, and the in game referee called 'Out.'

Eiji grinned. 'Ha! I win, ochibi! I won all three games!'

Ryoma glared at the game console that hadn't let him use any of his unique tennis moves. He decided that the Wii game console was his ultimate opponent, having annulled his Twist Serve, all of his drives, the Buggy Whip Shot copied off of Kaidoh, the Super Rising from Fuji Yuuta, and even the Zero-Shiki Drop Shot from Tezuka. Ryoma knew that he would have to beat the Wii before he would be satisfied.

'Let's play again, ochibi!'

Ryoma glared at the offending Eiji, who had beaten him at tennis. Albeit, Wii Tennis, but Eiji had still beaten him ruthlessly, with Ryoma not winning even one point.

'Please, ochibi?' Eiji pouted. 'Once?'

'Fine.'

Eiji grinned, and Ryoma glared, resigning himself to another dreadful loss.

x

After Eiji won two games with Ryoma not scoring once... Ryoma knew it was time to take some sort of action or revenge.

'Ne, Eiji-sempai.'

Eiji turned to face Ryoma. 'What?'

Ryoma quickly served. 'You just missed the ball.'

'Wha?' Eiji turned back to face the TV screen, and saw that the score was indeed fifteen to love in Ryoma's favour. 'That's cheap, ochibi!'

Ryoma smirked, and served again.

And thus began a battle of not so much wits or skill, but of cheapness.

In the end, they were locked in tiebreak.

'Ochibi! Look to your left!'

'Not going to fall for it, Eiji-sempai!' Ryoma then very unsubtly pushed Eiji, making him miss the ball.

Ryoma just needed one more point... If only he had some way of distracting Eiji... He _had _to beat Eiji. He just had to, so he could prove that he was _better_ than the Wii!

'Eiji-sempai...'

'I'm not going to look, ochibi!'

Ryoma twisted Eiji's shoulders around so he was facing him, and pressed his lips against Eiji's. Eiji's eyes widened with shock. Ryoma served the ball.

Ryoma smirked. 'Mada mada da ne, sempai. I win.'

Eiji mock glared. 'You big fat cheater!'

Ryoma shrugged. 'You didn't complain when I kissed you, sempai.'

'You!'

Ryoma smirked again. 'What, Eiji-sempai?'

Eiji suddenly smiled, and Ryoma felt very, very uncomfortable.

And then Eiji shouted 'Tickle fight!' and jumped on Ryoma. And subsequently started tickling.

'Eiji-sempai, I'm not ticklish.'

Eiji paused. 'Oh.'

And then at that precise moment, in entered Momo and Oishi.

'Eiji-sempai, we let ourselves in since the door was wide open and - Oh.'

The two stared as Eiji slowly got himself off of Ryoma.

Oishi's face turned red. 'What were you doing?'

Ryoma got himself up, and smirked. 'Tennis, Oishi-sempai. Tennis.' x owari

x omake

'Echizen, so is that why you and Eiji-sempai were on the tennis court the other day?'

'Nah. We were just playing tennis.'

'...Tennis.'

'Momo-sempai, shut up.'

x x x

Wow, that made no sense! Hurray for crack!

Anyway, please review if it amused you, and flames and concrit welcome. -awinchan


End file.
